


Helado oscuro

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: De cuando Harry Potter decidió ser muy malo... y terminó salvando al mundo con ayuda de galletas y helado.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Caso I, II & III

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Un fanfic de pura comedia! De verdad quería plasmar a un Harry súper dork-cinnamon roll. No se tomen enserio la historia, es parodia al extremo. ¡Quiero agradecerle a mi Doggo-friend, que me apoyo y dio ideas para esto durante nuestras horas libres en la universidad! Cuando le conté acerca del proyecto no dudo en animarme.
> 
> Panorama general: Harry es un dork, el Señor Oscuro está irremediablemente enamorado y pasa muchas cosas por alto, los mortífagos quizá no tienen tanta materia gris en el cerebro, las galletas hechas por Harry saben bien, Lily y James Potter están preocupados por su hijo todo el tiempo.
> 
> Tom Riddle ha ido a Hogwarts junto a la generación de los merodeadores, es decir, tiene alrededor de 38 años. Harry tiene 17 años, ha huido de casa porque sus padres no aceptan que salga con un hombre mucho mayor con tendencias sociópatas. Riddle todavía quiere ser un Señor Oscuro, Harry lo apoya de manera no convencional... [Leer el fanfic para más detalles].

**Caso I. No era tan textual**

Cuando las luces se apagaron de la nada la inquietud se hizo presente. Los mortífagos invocaron _lumos_ para poder contemplar sus alrededores.

—¿Estamos bajo ataque? —murmuró Bellatrix.

—Es una opción —comentó Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Por qué habríamos de estar bajo ataque? —preguntó Harry mientras se paraba al lado de Tom. Sostuvo su varita a la altura de su cintura, hizo un gesto de duda y sonrió al percibir las expresiones de susto que recibió de algunos de los seguidores de su querido Señor Oscuro.

—¡Joven Señor! —exclamó Lucius.

—Hola —saludó Harry.

—¿Potter...? ¿De dónde diablos saliste? —cuestionó Bellatrix.

—Yo diría que más que salir, entre... por la puerta. —Harry se alzó de hombros.

Riddle, que había permanecido en silencio, meditando sobre la situación, pasó a prestarle toda su atención al más joven.

—¿No viste nada extraño cuando venías hacia acá?

—No. —Harry hizo un gesto de confusión—. ¿Por qué todos parecen tan tensos?

—Nos hemos quedado a oscuras de un momento a otro —respondió Tom.

—Oh, yo fui quien apagó las luces. —Harry pusó una expresión soñadora.

—¿Qué, por qué? —preguntó Rabastan, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

—Creí que les serviría para inspirarse. ¿No los llaman el lado oscuro por eso?

Tom se llevó ambas manos a la cara, contuvo un sonido de molestia y un resoplido. Su joven amante a veces era tan literal que no pudo evitar culpar a James y Lily Potter por ser tan estúpidamente sinceros y _Gryffindor_ y heredarle tales características a su hijo.

—¿Tom? —llamó Harry.

—Ah, Harry no nos llaman el lado oscuro porque trabajamos a... oscuras.

—¿No?

—No.

—Bien.

—¿Puedes ir a encender las luces ahora? —pidió Tom con voz suave.

—¡Claro!

Los mortífagos vieron salir al heredero Potter, enseguida empezaron a susurrar sobre lo acontecido y sólo se callaron cuando el Señor Oscuro se los ordenó.

—¿Y entonces por qué nos dicen el lado oscuro? —preguntó Evan Rosier.

**Caso** **II** **. Tampoco es el Helado Oscuro**

—Harry, ¿qué es esto? —Tom extendió un pañuelo de color negro que tenía bordado un helado.

—Un regalo para los miembros de tu organización —respondió Harry mientras seguía cosiendo a mano.

—¿Por qué un helado?

—¿No es así como los llaman? ¿Helado Oscuro? Ron me ha dicho que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se dirigen de esa manera a ustedes, ¿o yo escuché mal?

Tom cerró los ojos. Contó hasta diez y enseguida exhaló. Harry era demasiado torpe para el mundo cruel. Era una fortuna que él hubiera decidido que necesitaba protegerlo, o de otro modo, la familia Potter ya se habría quedado sin heredero.

—No somos el Helado Oscuro.

—¿Entonces qué hago con los pañuelos? —preguntó Harry desanimado.

Tom volvió a exhalar.

Ese día, El Lado Oscuro pasó a llamarse Helado Oscuro.

**Caso III. Artilugios necesarios**

En medio de una reunión Harry apareció con una bandeja de galletas. Se colocó detrás de la silla del Señor Oscuro y esperó a que todos estuvieran distraídos lanzándose maldiciones para poder poner su postre en el centro de la mesa. Tom lo contempló con curiosidad y sin ganas de detenerlo.

Cuando el momento llegó, Harry deslizó la bandeja desde una esquina hasta el centro.

El primero en notar las galletas fue Rodolphus Lestrange. Detuvo su participación en la pelea y, con el ceño fruncido, miró el postre como su fuera una ofensa. Después de unos instantes habló:

—¿Galletas?

—El lado malvado siempre tiene galletas —dijo Harry.

El Señor Oscuro decidió que su crisis de los cuarenta iba a llegar pronto con Harry siendo tan Harry.

Rodolphus, siendo un orgulloso sangre pura, no comprendió la referencia y chiste. Tomó una de las galletas, le dio un mordisco y sonrió salvaje.

—¡Están buenas!

—La próxima vez que quieras convencer a alguien para que se una a ti, puedes ofrecerle galletas, querido Tom. —Potter miró a su novio.

—Necesito preguntarle a tus padres qué pensaban cuando te criaron tan _así_.

—¿Qué te hace creer que mi padre piensa?

—Buen punto. —Tom recordó sus días de escuela, James Potter había sido un terrible dolor de cabeza. Nunca entendería cómo dicho hombre había sido capaz de dar origen a un muchacho tan dulce como Harry. A lo mejor tendría que agradecerle a Lily. Contempló a Rodolphus tomar otra galleta y ofrecerle a los demás mortífagos. Reflexionó que James no era el único imbécil de su generación, sus seguidores también eran unos idiotas.


	2. Caso IV, V, VI & VII

**Caso IV. Las camisas en oferta**

Tom Riddle nunca entendería porque Harry adoraba usar ropa muggle. Dudaba que fuera por influencia de James Potter o de la misma Lily, a los que nunca había visto vestir jeans y camisetas con diferentes estampados. Tampoco entendería por qué el joven disfrutaba tanto de ir al centro de Londres a comprar ropa.

Lo más incomprensible, era que él, Señor Oscuro, permitiera tal comportamiento en su amante.

Contempló con un deje de hastío las bolsas que cargaba Harry y ponía sobre la cama sin cuidado.

—Regresé, Tom.

—Lo veo. ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Ropa, ¡había muchas cosas en oferta! Incluso compré esto. —Harry rebuscó en una de las bolsas y sacó una camisa que tenía estampada la frase de _Bad Boi_.

 _Bad..._ ** _Boi_**.

—Harry, ¿te das cuenta de que boy está mal escrito? —Tom soltó un ruidillo exasperado.

—Pero estaba con descuento, pensé que era una pena no adquirirla —comentó Potter, enseguida sacó otra prenda y la extendió—. Esto es para ti.

Tom se talló uno de los lados de su cara al ver el estampado de lo que se suponía que tenía que usar para que Harry no terminara actuando como un cachorro apaleado durante semanas.

"99% maldad, 1% dulzura", decía la dichosa camisa.

—¿No crees que es linda? —preguntó Harry.

"Es abominable", pensó Tom.

**Caso V. Las camisas en oferta (parte II)**

Ninguno de los mortífagos que se preciará de tener un sentido de autoconservación hizo un comentario acerca de la camisa que lucía su Señor. O de la falta de ortografía que tenía la prenda de vestir de Harry.

En realidad, puede que su silencio también se haya debido a que se encontraban demasiado ocupados comiendo galletas mientras el Señor Oscuro les explicaba los planes a futuro para la conquista del mundo mágico.

A mitad de la reunión, Severus Snape hizo su aparición. El espía del grupo alzó una ceja al ver a Bellatrix peleando discretamente con su esposo por el plato de galletas y al Señor Oscuro usando ropa muggle.

—Ah, Severus, ¿por qué no tomas asiento? —ordenó Tom con suavidad.

El aludido se sentó junto a Harry. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad y enseguida de incredulidad. ¿El hijo de James Potter estaba tejiendo una manta en forma de helado?

—Potter.

—Oh, ¡profesor! Es un placer volver a verlo. No nos habíamos visto desde aquella vez en la que terminó peleando con Sirius a puñetazos. Debo de decir que ha sido una de las mejores muestras de golpes que he presenciado. Su gancho izquierdo es letal —saludó Harry sin dejar de mover sus agujas.

Severus se aclaró la garganta. Su pelea con Sirius Black era de las cosas que desearía no recordar jamás. Regresó su atención al Señor Oscuro.

—Vengo a darle mi informe.

—Adelante —dijo Riddle.

Snape intentó con mucha fuerza no prestarle atención a la camisa del Señor Oscuro mientras hablaba. Internamente pensó que tenían que decretar una ley de que los Slytherin nunca debían de enamorarse de Gryffindor, o cosas como las que estaba presenciando sucederían.

**Caso VI. Hacer cosas muy malas**

Tom tenía que hacer algo con la forma en la que Harry se tomaba todo tan literal.

—¿Tom, todo bien?

El futuro Señor Oscuro pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Harry y lo abrazó. Palmeó el revoltoso cabello como diciendo: "lamento tanto ser una mala persona y llevarte lejos de tu mundo de arcoíris".

—Cuando te propuse hacer cosas muy malas, no me refería a que fuéramos al Valle de Godric a tocar puertas para después salir corriendo, Harry.

—¿Entonces?

—Olvídalo. Creo que deberíamos de ir a la cama... a dormir —Tom soltó un suspiro.

—Oh, bien. Si eso quieres. —Harry sonrió.

**Caso VII. Hacer cosas muy malas (parte II)**

—¡Tom! Llegó una carta de mi padre —gritó Harry mientras abría la puerta del despacho de Riddle y ondeaba el trozo de pergamino.

—¿Qué dice el imbécil? ¿Va a dejar de intentar demandarme? —preguntó.

—En realidad, dice que ahora mismo quiere matarte. Espera, aquí hay un párrafo dedicado a ti: "Estimado hijo de puta, ojalá que cuando estés bajando las escaleras de tu repugnante mansión te caigas de cabeza, te rompas el cuello y dejes viudo y millonario a mi precioso hijo". —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. Bueno, eso fue nuevo. Me sorprende que no te haya enviado aulladores aún.

—Lo ha intentado, pero soy más inteligente que él y los elimino antes de que lleguen a mí.

Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Te está pidiendo de nuevo que regreses a casa?

—Sí. Dijo que está preocupado de que me hagas cosas muy malas —comentó Harry con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos difícil de interpretar—. Le pregunté a que se refería la proposición que hiciste la otra noche y me respondió con un discurso histérico de que quieres aprovecharte de mí y arrebatarme mi inocencia.

En ese aspecto, Riddle tenía que darle la razón a James.

—Si querías sexo sólo tenías que pedírmelo más directamente —comentó Harry.

Tom dejó escapar un "eh" poco elegante.

—¿Te parece bien si esta noche hacemos _cosas muy malas_ , Tom?

Sí. Le parecía muy bien. Al parecer tendría que mandarle un regalo a su horrible suegro por ayudarlo de forma indirecta a cumplir con su anhelo.


	3. Caso VIII, IX & X

**Caso VIII. La agenda oscura**

Tom odiaba enfrentar la idea de que tenía una debilidad muy grande. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba relacionada con sus habilidades mágicas sino con sus sentimientos. Recordó los años en los que despreció el amor y a la gente que juró profesarlo. Luego llegó Harry Potter a su vida.

Vio a su joven amante repartirle a sus súbditos _la agenda del año_ con _las actividades del año_.

—¿Uh, pequeño Señor? —llamó Barty Crouch.

—¿Si? —respondió Harry.

—¿Por qué la agenda está llena? ¿No se supone que nosotros tenemos que escribir en los espacios?

—Nah. —Harry sonrió—. Pueden comprarse otro organizador para eso. Esta agenda tiene anotadas las actividades recreativas que he planeado para ustedes. He leído hace unos días que mucho trabajo provoca estrés. No queremos que se enfermen.

Barty asintió sin comprender del todo. Pasó las hojas y leyó con verdadera curiosidad. ¿El Señor Oscuro permitiría la situación? Le echó un vistazo discreto a Riddle y resopló. Pero para qué dudaba, ¡por supuesto que su líder dejaría que pasara! El hombre era incapaz negarse a los caprichos de su amante.

—¿Potter, qué es esto de Olimpiadas Oscuras? —preguntó Bellatrix mientras comía una galleta.

—¡Oh, un evento deportivo! La finalidad no es ganar sino destrozar a tus oponentes —dijo Harry con felicidad.

Los mortífagos empezaron a murmurar, fascinados por la idea de sabotear a otros.

—¿Pequeño Señor? —volvió a llamar Barty.

—Dime.

—¿Qué es este... paquete de estampas que viene al final?

—¡Ahhh, es la Cuponera Oscura! Si presentan los cupones en las tiendas del Callejón Knockturn obtienen descuentos.

Lucius alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Y la Pijamada Oscura? —cuestionó Rabastan.

—Una noche para hablar de secretos oscuros y hacer un desfile de pijamas.

Tom cerró los ojos, se llevó una mano a la cara y talló su frente. Harry definitivamente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo volviéndose una persona mala. Su único consuelo era que al menos lo intentaba.

**Caso IX. Maldad para tontos**

El Señor Oscuro halló un libro en la cómoda de Harry.

El Señor Oscuro quemó dicho libro.

Harry no tenía porque enterarse que él era el responsable de la desaparición de su ejemplar _Maldad para tontos_ , que mostraba cómo volverse malvado en diez pasos. Soltó un suspiró y comprendió porqué, días atrás, el heredero Potter dejó la basura cerca del bote y no en el bote, aquello había sido un acto de _crueldad_ de su parte.

Sólo esperaba que Harry no volviera a adquirir el libro de dudosa calidad.

**Caso X. Bingo Oscuro**

Cuando Lucius llegó a la primera actividad planeada por el amante del Señor Oscuro se encontró con varias mesas acomodadas en las diferentes partes del salón que usualmente usaban para las reuniones, había muchos bocadillos sobre ellas. En una tarima apartada descansaba un taburete y un bombo con bolas de números.

Los demás mortífagos llegaron después de él y se acomodaron sin muchos problemas. Lucius se aseguró de alejarse de Bellatrix, su cuñada era todo menos agradable y cuerda.

En el momento que todos estuvieron en su lugar, el Señor Oscuro hizo su aparición, Harry iba a su lado, usaba su camiseta de _Bad Boi_ y unos jeans. Potter repartió cartones con números impresos a los presentes.

—¡Las reglas son simples! —empezó Harry yendo a la tarima—. Yo saco una bola de aquí, anuncio el número y ustedes lo tachan si lo tienen. El primero en llenar su papeleta y gritar bingo gana.

—¡¿Qué ganamos?! —gritó Rabastan.

—Un beso mío —dijo Potter a modo de broma.

—NO —anunció el Señor Oscuro desde su lugar. Una de las esquinas de su papeleta estaba arrugada por su repentino disgusto.

—Bueno no —aclaró Harry nervioso—. Obtendrán una bolsa de galletas con chispas de chocolate extra y una foto autografiada de mi precioso Tom.

Bellatrix aulló de alegría. Ella necesitaba la foto autografiada de su Señor.

—¡Comencemos!

Los mortífagos y Tom se prepararon. Harry anunció el primer número, un 7.

Le siguieron el 16, el 21, el 31 y el 4.

Amycus Carrow comentó de repente que ya tenía cuatro números. Rabastan le lanzó una maldición para que se callara. Lucius rodó los ojos con decoro, él también tenía cuatro números y no estaba presumiendo, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Después de más números anunciados, la tensión en la habitación aumento. Algunos hechizos malintencionados volaron por habitación, buscando sabotear a los oponentes. Harry hizo como que no veía nada, el Señor Oscuro estaba concentrado en su propia papeleta.

—¡Número 10!

—Me falta uno —susurró Rodolphus.

—¡Atáquenlo! —sugirió Bellatrix.

Los otros obedecieron con gusto.

Los números siguieron siendo cantados por Harry. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Bartemius gritara _BINGO_.

Bellatrix rugió. ¡El ingrato de Barty acababa de robarle la victoria y la foto de su Señor!

Harry soltó un yay y el Señor Oscuro apreció que Barty ganara. Al menos él usaría la foto para hacer, quizá, un altar. Bella, por otro lado, no dudaría en emplear la imagen para fines más sucios.

—¡Barty es nuestro primer campeón de Bingo Oscuro! Ven aquí querido, te daré tu premio.

Barty le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a Bella y fue hasta donde estaba Harry, recibió sus galletas y foto con orgullo. Enseguida la ira fluyó y los mortífagos perdedores decidieron que era hora del du-du-duelo.


	4. Caso XI, XII, XIII & XIV

**Caso XI. Educación**

La regla número uno para mantenerse con vida siendo un mortífago era evitar hacer algo que molestara o pusiera triste a Harry Potter. Los seguidores del Señor Oscuro lo aprendieron por la mala. La primera vez que colocaron al borde de las lágrimas al mestizo amante de su Señor fueron sometidos a unas largas y poco placenteras sesiones de tortura con la maldición cruciatus.

Después, Tom Riddle les ordenó hacer caso a todos los caprichos del heredero de la noble casa. Si Harry quería que se arrodillaran y ladraran, lo harían o se verían bajo peores maldiciones que la cruciatus.

Voldemort siempre se aseguraba de que Harry no estuviera cerca cuando repartía castigos, la primera y última vez que Potter se infiltró en la sala de reuniones y presenció el horrible espectáculo regañó a Tom por ser tan maleducado y no avisarles sus seguidores que iba a lanzarles una maldición. Riddle argumentó que él era el malo y que no tenía que anunciar cuando lanzaría un _Crucio_. Pero Harry gruñó y murmuró que podría ser malo pero tenía que ser un malo con educación.

Luego de ello, Voldemort tomó a Potter lejos y nadie volvió a verlo en los momentos que el Señor Oscuro decidía que los mortífagos mecerían castigos por ser más ineptos que de costumbre.

Días después, Barty haría la observación de que Harry nunca se atemorizó por el uso de la magia negra, pero sí por la falta de modales de su novio. Hermione le hubiera dicho a Harry que tomara el consejo que años antes le dieron a ella: tienes que organizar tus prioridades.

**Caso XII. La primera entrega de las Olimpiadas Oscuras**

Tom no estaba seguro de qué pensar respecto al hecho de que el patio de la mansión Riddle en Little Hangleton fue modificado por Harry para ser la sede las primeras Olimpiadas Oscuras. Tampoco quería ahondar en sus sentimientos encontrados sobre el hecho de que últimamente él y sus seguidores estaban más ocupados con las actividades organizadas por su joven amante que con las planeadas para tomar el control del mundo mágico.

Iba a admitir que era sorprendente la cantidad de habilidades (muchas inútiles) que tenía Harry. Reconoció que transformar y encantar un jardín para hacerlo parecer un centro deportivo era notable. No dudaba que Lily y James Potter habían asesorado a su precioso hijo con los hechizos necesarios para tal fin.

El primer evento de las Olimpiadas fue una carrera de obstáculos con túnicas muy largas. Bellatrix se quedó atorada en más de una ocasión con las barras que se tenían que saltar y terminó estampada en el suelo. Lo mismo le pasó a Lucius Malfoy.

Hubo lanzamiento de quaffle, carrera de relevos, arquería y quién sabe qué más. Tom disfrutó de ver a sus idiotas mortífagos intentando destrozar a sus oponentes y haciendo trampa. Cuando el día terminó, todos estaban heridos al grado de que se podía pensar que estuvieron en medio de una guerrilla y no un simple evento deportivo.

Rabastan se alzó con la medalla que lo declaraba el primer campeón de las Olimpiadas Oscuras después de patear al legitimo ganador (uno de los hermanos Carrow) y dejarlo tirado en el piso.

**Caso XIII. El padre del novio**

James Potter era un hombre de familia. Su hijo y su esposa lo eran todo para él. Por eso sentía tanto odio hacia Riddle. ¿Qué se creía el imbécil? ¿Cómo se atrevía a robarse a su único heredero?

—Cariño, basta, si sigues dando vueltas vas a gastar el piso —dijo Lily, buscando calmar a su esposo.

—¡Pero Lily....! —se quejó James—, ¿acaso no estás preocupada por Harry? ¿Qué tal que Riddle ya ha profanado a mi adorable cervatillo? ¡Canuto y yo debimos de haber lanzado al Señor Perfecto de la Torre de Astronomía cuando tuvimos la oportunidad!

Lily suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—James, querido, Harry es más perspicaz de lo que crees. De seguro en estos momentos está haciendo de las suyas. Y Tom Riddle podrá ser un mago oscuro con aires de grandeza, pero se le nota a kilómetros que adora a nuestro hijo. —La pelirroja sonrió complaciente—. Además, Riddle es un hombre guapo.

—¡Yo soy más guapo!, ¡Canuto es más guapo!, ¡Remus es más guapo! Nunca entendí porqué las mujeres perdían la cabeza cuando veían a ese idiota. Es más, entrados en el asunto, ¿cómo fue que Riddle y Harry se conocieron?

—Me temo que fue por ti —respondió Lily.

James hizo un gesto de confusión.

—¿Recuerdas cuando llevabas a Harry al ministerio para que se inspirara en tus proezas y popularidad?, y, ¿recuerdas que por ese tiempo Riddle también trabajaba en el ministerio porque estaba apoyando a Malfoy en su carrera política?

—No —declaró el hombre—. ¿Se encontraron por mi culpa?

—Sí.

—Riddle es un sucio pedófilo. Mi pequeño cornamenta tenía quince años.

Lily tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse. Nunca antes había visto tan indignado a su esposo.

—Lamento hacerte ver la cruda realidad.

James soltó un grito de ira.

**Caso XIV. Pijamada oscura (según Lucius Malfoy)**

Narcissa no podía dejar de notar que su marido revisaba su clóset con inquietud. Parecía buscar algo y no dar con ello a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

—¿Lucius, puedo ayudarte?

El aludido volteó a ver a su adorada mujer, encuadró los hombros y mostró un gesto pensativo.

—Estoy buscando mis mejores ropas para dormir.

—¿Y eso? —cuestionó Narcissa con voz tranquila.

—Hoy es la pijamada oscura y habrá un desfile. Estoy seguro de que Barty será un digno oponente. Morgana, incluso Rabastan y Rodolphus pueden ser la sorpresa de la noche. No me puedo quedar atrás, sería deshonroso no ser el segundo mejor vestido. Nuestro señor siempre va primero, por si te cuestionabas porque mencione el segundo lugar.

Narcissa sonrió con dulzura. Ella no iba a decirle a su marido que sus actividades de mortífago se estaban volviendo un juego de niños; le gustaba ver tan entusiasmado a su querido hombre.

—Buena suerte con tu búsqueda.

—Gracias, querida.


	5. Caso XV, XVI & XVII

**Caso** **XV** **.** **Pijamada** **oscura** **(** **según** **Barty** **Crouch** **Jr** **.)**

Barty se llevó las manos a su regazo en un intento por hacerse más pequeño y pasar desapercibido. No quería modelar su pijama. El placer se lo dejaba a Lucius y Bellatrix que no paraban de presumir la finura de su ropa de dormir. El Señor Oscuro estaba sentado a lo lejos con aire aburrido; fue chocante para todo mundo darse cuenta que incluso en pijama lucía imponente y guapo. El pequeño Señor Potter se hallaba al lado del líder de los mortífagos. A diferencia de los demás, que vestían seda y demás materiales caros, el joven usaba un simple pijama de algodón.

Una vez que la pasarela terminó, empezaron a contar chismes. Los hermanos Carrow hicieron gala de su capacidad de enterarse de la vida privada y escandalosa de los sangre pura. Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange tampoco se quedaron atrás.

El pequeño Señor comentó en un susurro que esos cuatro eran más cotillas que las periodistas de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Barty no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que todo mundo contará lo que había escuchado _por_ _allí_. Al final de la noche, madrugada, lo que sea, los mortífagos se enteraron de la vida de la mitad de la población mágica.

**Caso** **XVI** **.** **Heladería** **oscura**

Tom recibió una invitación para la inauguración de una heladería en el Callejón Knockturn. Ahora bien, el ocupado Señor Oscuro nunca de los nunca hubiera asistido a un evento tan plebeyo pero, oh la desdicha, la persona que había abierto el negocio era Harry Potter.

Riddle se llevó una mano a su frente para sobarla. ¿Por qué su querido niño era tan ingenuo, independiente y raro? Sólo a él se le ocurría abrir una heladería en el callejón de dudosa reputación. Lo peor de todo es que Harry intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer que la fachada concordara con los alrededores y pintó las paredes de negro, la foto que le envió con la invitación daba fe de ello.

La mayoría de los mortífagos se acercó a Tom, en diferentes días y horas, para preguntarle si debían de ir a la inauguración para evitar que el corazón de su joven amante se rompiera. Riddle tuvo que decirles que sí, que fueran y que compraran algo.

Cuando llegó el día del evento, Tom usó sus mejores ropas y llegó puntual al lugar en el que fue citado por Harry.

Había globos en forma de helado adornando las puertas y las ventanas, la gente en el interior lucía animada. Riddle no pudo dejar pasar el letrero neón que se prendía y apagaba y sobresalía en medio de tanto negro:

_**Heladería** _ **** _**Oscura** _

_Siendo_ _malos_ _desde_ _1926_

Tom resopló. El amor volvía estúpidas a las personas, él era la prueba viviente, si fuera de otra manera no estaría complaciendo y cuidando cada paso que el joven Potter daba.

Entró a la heladería esperando lo peor. Harry estaba parado en medio de varias personas, diciéndoles sobre lo feliz que se encontrara por su nuevo negocio en honor a la maldad y el lado oscuro. También les mostró el menú y al final les señaló un cuadro en una de las paredes. Tom dirigió su vista a dicho lugar. Ah, Morgana lo estaba castigando por todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida. En la pared estaba un retrato suyo, debajo había una placa que recitaba: Su Real Maldad, Tom M. Riddle.

En el momento que Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí se despidió de todos y corrió hacia él.

—¡Tom, viniste!, me alegra tanto que estés aquí. ¿Ya viste el cuadro que puse en tu honor? Tú eres mi inspiración.

Riddle asintió. Abrazó a Harry y besó su despeinado cabello con resignación.

—¿Quieres ver el menú? Tenemos helado con chispas de maldad, banana split de la venganza, malteada hecha con sangre de tus enemigos, té helado con rodajas de muerte y...

Tom desconectó su cerebro. No estaba dispuesto a seguir oyendo porque podría sufrir una crisis nerviosa. Volvió a besar la cabeza de su adorado niño para evitar el deseo de tomar a un subordinado al azar y torturarlo para liberar el estrés.

**Caso** **XVII** **.** **No** **hay** **nada** **que** **hacer**

—Así que... —empezó Sirius Black—, ¿no tienen la sensación de que últimamente no hay trabajo para la Orden? Riddle y secuaces han estado en calma.

Lily se llevó su taza de té a la boca para evitar que se mostrara la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de su boca. James escondió su rostro en el hombro de su amada esposa para no reírse. Diablos, ellos sabían a la perfección lo que estaba sucediendo con el Señor Oscuro y sus mortífagos.

Dumbledore miró al matrimonio Potter con curiosidad y al cabo de unos minutos preguntó:

—¿Saben algo al respecto, Lily, James?

La pelirroja le dio un trago a su té y meditó durante varios instantes.

—Quizá —dijo.

—¿Quizá? —cuestionó Sirius.

—Creemos que Harry tiene la culpa de la aparente calma —comentó James con una mano en la boca.

—¿El pequeño Cornamenta?

—Riddle adora a Harry así que lo complace —explicó James—, aunque eso implique perder tiempo organizando unas Olimpiadas Oscuras.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix observaron con diversos grados de duda e incredulidad al hombre.

—Harry nos pidió consejos hace unos días sobre los hechizos que podía usar para transfigurar y encantar una casa y adecuarla a una competencia deportiva. No sé de dónde sacó la idea pero estaba tan entusiasmado que no pudimos evitar ayudarlo. A mí me parece que Riddle y sus seguidores se vieron inmiscuidos en dicha competencia.

—Oh —dijo Sirius—. ¿Así que no están planeando ninguna redada enorme y esperando a que bajemos la guardia?

—Dudo que tengan tiempo para ello —respondió Lily—. Harry tiene una agenda con muchas actividades malvadas, o eso nos comento, pero hablamos de mi hijo, ¿de verdad crees que tiene un pelo de _crueldad_ en su cuerpo?

Sirius se echó a reír.


	6. Caso XVIII, XIX & XX

**Caso XVIII. Bambi tiene los ojos verdes**

La primera vez que Tom Riddle vio a Harry Potter, fue cuando el adolescente se perdió el ministerio. 

Sólo basto un instante para que Harry se distrajera y se separara de su padre. La multitud que iba de un lado a otro tampoco ayudo en su situación, así que empezó a vagar por los diferentes pasillos creyendo que podía encontrar a James Potter por su cuenta. Sin saberlo, camino en la dirección contraria a su padre y terminó en el piso de reuniones.

Lucius Malfoy y Tom Riddle estaban saliendo de una de las oficinas cuando Harry transitaba por allí, buscando alguna indicación o seña que le ayudara a volver a la oficina del ministro, que era el destino del día de James.

Lucius se había detenido de golpe cuando vio al más joven de los Potter y, por ende, Tom hizo lo mismo, no sin alzar una ceja. Riddle tuvo la impresión de que el adolescente tenía la mirada de un cervatillo perdido. Malfoy fue el primero en acercarse al muchacho para preguntarle qué hacía ahí, dado que era una zona restringida. Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo, James Potter apareció de la nada, gritando el nombre de su hijo.

Tom pudo ver, en ese momento, las semejanzas entre ambos, no obstante, también fue testigo de las diferencias. James ignoró a Riddle y Malfoy y empezó a llevarse a su "pequeño Cornamenta" lejos de las malas influencias. Harry sonrió ante el drama de su padre y se dejó jalar, no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de mano de los otros.

—El hijo del infame merodeador es Bambi —dijo Tom, para confusión de Lucius—. Y Lily Potter es la pobre infeliz que eligió mal a su marido.

Malfoy sólo atinó a parpadear con más desconcierto.

**Caso XIX. Los mejores amigos**

Hermione y Ron vieron a Harry suspirar durante meses por el hombre guapo que conoció en el ministerio durante las vacaciones y con el que siguió en contacto incluso después de que se reanudaron las clases. Harry les dijo que el sujeto en cuestión se llamaba Tom Riddle, que estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que Tom se hizo su amigo fue porque disfrutaba de molestar a su papá con su presencia y, quizá, quería enterarse de los asuntos del departamento de aurores de una fuente cercana al jefe, pero que no iba a obtener nada de eso porque, incluso enamorado, no era estúpido.

Ron pensó que su amigo tenía el peor gusto del mundo: primero Cho, luego Ginny (amaba a su hermana, pero no iba a negar que era una chica complicada) y al final el tipo mayor de vibras espeluznantes y cara hermosa. Hermione lo investigó y llegó a la conclusión de que lo único criticable de Riddle era su alianza al partido político de Malfoy y su edad.

Para cuando quisieron hacerle ver a Harry que era una mejor idea buscar una pareja de su edad y menos problemática, Potter ya tenía una caja de madera llena de cartas de parte de Tom y una idea cursi de cómo declararle su amor al "hombre de su vida".

Ron y Hermione sólo pudieron apoyar de todo corazón a su amigo. Incluso cuando el plan los incluyó a ellos, intentaron seguir siendo de ayuda.

**Caso XX. Si compartes la vergüenza no es insoportable**

Harry citó a Tom Riddle en Las Tres Escobas para una comida, se rieron, compartieron nuevas anécdotas y pidieron diferentes platillos a lo largo de la cita, podía considerarse un inicio exitoso.

Hermione y Ron apreciaron desde la lejanía la belleza cegadora de Tom Riddle y terminaron por entender porque Harry solía decir que ninguna persona era más bonita que Tom. En su defensa, pensaron que su amigo era un enamorado exagerado. Al cabo de un rato, obtuvieron la señal de Harry para hacer su aparición.

Harry hizo uso de todo su legendario valor Gryffindor para confesarle a Tom que le gustaba y esperaba que pudieran ser una pareja. Hermione y Ron, como los buenos amigos que eran se acercaron con una manta pintada a mano que decía: Te amo, Tom Riddle. Había serpientes formando corazones por todos lados, destellos de diamantina y frases diminutas cursis.

Tom se cubrió la cara con una mano, agachó su cabeza y se rio durante un rato, antes de aceptar los sentimientos de Harry, el cual se removió incómodo sin saber si fue rechazado o aceptado durante largos instantes. La gente que vio el espectáculo aplaudió y felicitó a la nueva pareja.

—El Señor Potter tendrá un infarto cuando sepa sobre esto —dijo Hermione, sin soltar la manta.

—Mientras no se entere de nuestra participación, estaremos bien —comentó Ron—. No puedo creer lo que hacemos por amistad.

—Harry se ve muy feliz. —Hermione sonrió ante la tierna escena de Harry sosteniendo las manos de Tom con alegría pura.

Riddle tenía una mirada suave, que parecía sólo estar dedicada a Harry y sus excentricidades.


End file.
